koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Clubs in Seoul
Overview There are two kinds of clubs in Korea. The first kind is basically the same as American clubs and is appropriately called a 클럽. You walk in, maybe pay a cover charge of 10000 won; people are dancing and drinking there. There might be a few tables. The second kind, called a booking club or a 나이트, is a little different. In this kind, you have to get a seat at a table and buy some kind of overpriced beer/side dish combo. If you want, the club employees will grab girls and make them sit with you. Don't worry, the girls aren't prostitutes, as you'll soon find out when they make an excuse to leave after 2 minutes. The premise behind these clubs is a little shady to begin with, and if you can't speak Korean, its almost certainly an exercise in futility. This kind of club often employs young dudes called bikis 삐끼 (spelling?) to stand in front of the club and cajole hot girls into going in. It's quite simple. Ellui, recently opened in 2011, is currently considered the best club in Seoul while Club Eden continues to lose its crowd and being frequented by a rising population of gays. When in doubt, any club in the Shinsa-dong and Cheongdam-dong are the best places to find the hottest clubs in Seoul. First-timers might have fun at Club Naked in Hongdae , Monkey Beach in Apgu-jeong or an Itaewon club to meet some fellow foreigners and have a blast. Take a glimpse of what Korean clubs and night clubs may have to offer: http://video.seoulcialclub.com Clubs by Area If you are interested in some bar hopping action around these areas, you can view our scheduled events on: http://www.seoulcialclub.com Hongdae * M2 House club. touted as a superclub (stretching that word rather far I would say) The most consistently popular House club at the moment. Is often very crowded. You'll know you're in there when you see the crazy green laser. "Club Catchlight" its a hip hop club. pretty big and spacious. has two levels. ran by korean americans and the club hardly ever gets crowded unless theres some kind of event. pretty cool. but music is very reptitive. *'QvO' Has a decent layout, plays OK hip-hop, there's always a few foreigners in here. The girls here are not all that impressive. For some reason there's always a bunch of college chicks who look real young . *'NB' A big hip hop club. It's touted as one of the best hip-hop clubs in Seoul. Although the club tends to usher in people at numbers dangerously close to capacity, the good track list has the party going strong til the early morning hours. The track lists are updated to the minute with the latest popular hip-hop tracks as well as the unforgettable classics. Rumored to be owned by Korea's YG Family, it is often graced by well known celebrities and boy/girl band groups. *'DD' A little hip hop club. Good place to go if you like hip hop but NB is too crazy for you. Its shit. Vera The newest club in Hongdae- is a gaining a reputation for having the best new DJ's play. Amazing sound system and atmosphere. Itaewon *'Helios' This is the busiest dance club on the weekend in Itaewon, Thursday is Ladies night (Ladies drink for free, certain drinks only). Usually crowded after midnight. Has a pretty regular following of foreigners (caucasians and african americans), and also packed with Koreans eager to hit on those foreigners. Current cover charge is W10,000. *'Wit's End Tarot Bar' It's located right around the corner fromt he Rose and Crown pub, across from Radio Garden. Tarot reading on the spot! Learn your future as well as a great selection of beer and Scotch. Cozy and quiet if you want to have a few drinks. No one will bother you. Check it out! *'UN Club' Hip Hop club usually packed on the weekend with GIs, so it clears out around 2:30-3am. Mostly black people. *'Kings Club' Another hip hop club with actual black people in it. If you been practicing those step songs, here's your chance to cha-cha real smooth. *'Spy Club' Often full of second-rate models from South America and Brazil. But wait! That includes male models too. Yeah, sorry buddy, that white face isn't going to help you here. The young guy behind the bar is really cool and he'll do some good breakdancing if you ask him too and you are interested in seeing a grown man dance. *'Polly's Kettle' They serves this abhorrent blend of soju and fruit punch. Drink a bunch of it, dance, and puke into your hat on the cab ride home. Gangnam *'Club mASS' Club mASS is Seoul's Premier Electronic Music Club featuring world renowned DJ's such as James Lavelle, DJ Sneak, DJ Disciple, and Kenny Dope. Open from 9pm to 6am MaSS caters for even the most ardent clubber. With the best sound system in Korea, and a venue set in the party district of Seoul, MaSS is the place to be seen! Club mASS Website *'Club Eden' Club Eden is Seoul's Latest Premier Electronic Music Club featuring world renowned DJ's on a regular basis. Open from 10pm to 6am Eden has a state of the art sound and lighting system and is set in the party district of Seoul. Club Eden Website *'Club Garden' House club in Apgujong. Is becoming the best place for big name DJs *'NB' Like the one in Hongdae, it's real crowded. But the layout is better. The music is the same. *'Harlem' The sister club of NB and right next door, you can get into both clubs with the same wristband (current cover charge W20,000). Harlem is less crowded than NB and usually has more foreigners. However, the not packed dance floor can make some feel awkward dancing. *'STEPS' Newly opened in August, 2011 and it is not that crowded yet. Layout is great and it plays electronic/trance music. Is becoming the best place for big DJ's. You get one drink with cover charge of W10,000. Drinks are pretty good. Club STEPS Website *'4X' This club is small as hell. And they charge foreigners but not Koreans, I think. But the vibe is good and the music is ok. Category:korea club info http://feelsim.com